A weed eater is an electrically-powered or gas-powered handheld device for cutting grass and other plants. It consists of a cutting head at the end of a long shaft with a handle or handles and sometimes a shoulder strap. The cutting head is generally a flexible monofilament, but may be replaced by a plastic or metal blade, a chain saw, or a hedge trimmer, for example.
Generally, a weed eater is carried by a user via a shoulder strap. The shoulder strap has two ends joined to the weed eater's shaft, and is designed for being strapped around the user's shoulder. Thus, the weed eater's weight is supported by the user's shoulder.